The Princess and the Pea
by san2007x1
Summary: Otae is pretending to be the Princess. Why? Cause the Princess doesn't want to date. She wants her freedom. XD Cliche. Oh yea and Gintoki is the person hired to date the princess. Jaa   I don't own Gintama
1. Jump over Flowers

Gintoki lazily sat on his couch and began picking at his nose. Uh... now it was time to buy a new issue of jump.

"Ehh? Jump is out already?"

Gintoki sighs as gets up to leave.

"Oi Kagura-chaan! Shinichi-kun! Take any jobs while I'm gone!"

No answer was heard. The place was apparently completely empty.

"Well I warned them," Gintoki told himself as he scratched his head and left.

As Gintoki locked up and headed off, he was stopped by someone who was at his door.

"Are you the Yorozuya?" said a guy. He seemed in desperate need for help.

Gintoki didn't say anything. He stared at the guy with his dead fish eyes. If he said yes, then he'd have to go back in, serve the customer, then buy his jump later. But what if they didn't have Jump later? What if there was only one left in the whole city and his only chance to get it is to leave at that moment? What if barely gets the last Jump but then has to fight some ninja for it, ride thru dangerous rushhour traffic and fight on the back of a semi truck for it? Thoughts raced in his mind and he began to sweat.

"No," Gintoki said casually, then left.

**1 HOUR LATER AT THE YOROZUYA**

An hour has past at the Yoruzuya. Shinpachi, along with Kagura and Sadaharu, came by and was about to open the door, when they seen a guy sleeping in front of it. The guy apparently had waited there.

"Shinpachi," Kagura said. "Someone left their child on our doorstep aru."

"No Kagura chan, that doesn't look like a child," Shinpachi corrected.

"Your wrong Shinpachi. No matter what age or how many layers of skin the person has on his head, they'll always be little children in their mothers eyes."

"Uh yea... but all I see is a middle aged man."

"Shall I kick it? :)"

"OOOI! YOU SAID THIS PERSON WAS A CHILD! WHY WOULD YOU KICK A CHILD?"

By that time, the guy had woken up and seen them. He stood silent for a few seconds and tried recalling why he was there for. He then remembered and jumped right up, practically scaring Shinpachi.

"Help me or I'm a dead man!" that man said with fear in his eyes. Shinpachi understood the situation quickly and looked backed with seriousness.


	2. Take What You Can

Gintoki bought JUMP. Money well spent. It wasn't the last copy but to him, it was better safe than sorry. He left out the store and began reading it as he walked to his vespa.

"Oi, are you Shiroyasha?" A shadowy figure asked as Gintoki walked past.

But, Gintoki didn't stop. He closed his Jump and got on his vespa. Actually he didn't hear the shadowy figure at all.

"Oi! Wait!" yelled the shadowy figure.

Gintoki heard him this time, but he just stared back with his dead fish eye look. It looked like he was gonna leave anyways.

"Sorry, but it says up there that your a shadowy figure. I don't talk to strange shadowy figures. I could tell already it involves fighting. See ya~"

"Waiiit! How bout this! I'll change it to this!" negotiated the Random Passerby.  
Gintoki hesitated for a second, but then backed up to listen.

"I have a job for you," Random Passerby said.

"Job? What kind of job?"

A job would be good as long as it didn't involve danger.

Shinpachi served the customer some tea and sat down, eager to find out what the deal was.

"My names Rin..." he said.

"You have a job for us?" Shinpachi said calmly.

"How much does it pay?" Kagura blurted out. "It better not be a mere 1000 yen($10) or I'm gonna beat you to a pulp aru! I want sukonbu and food for Sadaharu."

"Oi Kagura. That's still pretty cheap..."

"I need... The Pr..." Rin stuttured but couldn't find the right words. He immediately got down on his knees as if he was begging.

"I need a female to pretend to be the Princess for her first date!"

"Huuuh?"Shinpachi said with confusion. "How is this a life or death situation?"

"I was hired by her royal family to get the Princess ready for her date but... the Princess is refusing to go! If she doesn't go, they'll have my head!" Rin cried and kept bowing. He would bow harder if he could.

"I don't know," Shinpachi said. "Where would we find a woman-?"

"Shinpachi..." Kagura patted Shinpachi and pointed at the door. There was a person standing there.

"Perfect!" Rin said desperately, referring to the person standing at the door.

"Uuuh no. Best not that person... or better yet, not anyone we know," Shinpachi said with a huge sweatdrop.

"Please! It's only one date and after that she doesn't have to see the person ever again! In fact, that woman doesn't even have to like it or pretend to like it!"

"'That woman' ja nai, Katsura da!" Katsura said with annoyance. He obviously had enough of being called a woman. "I see Gintoki isn't here. Tell him I dropped by. Jaa~(bye)"

Everyone watched quietly as he left.

"I'm doooOooomed..." Rin said with ease. That is, until someone else walked into the room. 


	3. Don't die if you date the wrong person

"Come ooon!" said Random Passerby as he tried to convince Gintoki. "Just one little date!"

They were in a restaurant. Of course, Gintoki spent his last money on JUMP so he planned on leaving Random Passerby the bill.

"Ummm, is my name stuck like that now?"

"You think you can set me up on a date?" Gintoki said while poking his nose and flicking. He swears he must be getting sick. Too much boogers. "Who do you think you are? My mother? And besides, she could be the winner of the universe's ugly contest. She probably created the contest for all I know!"

"Come on. One little date. You don't even have to like it," Random Passerby kept begging. Then he took out a photo of her. "Here's a picture of her. Please consider it."

"She looks kinda familar..." Gintoki observed the picture but couldn't remember who she looked like. "Sorry but there's no way in h-"

"-you'll get paid 500000 yen."

"I accept the job. What do I have to do? I don't have to like it right? Will there be lots of food and sweets? Do I have to pay for it cause I'm kinda strapped right now."

"No no, we have everything planned and paid for and you can eat as much as you want. All you just have to do is show up."

Free food, $5000... This all seemed too good to be true so, what was the catch?

"Why me? There are lots of people who are willing to do it for cheap," Gintoki asked with a serious expression on his face. Then he pulled out a random person from the street. "Like this Musashi-like person here see?"

"Gotta eat what you can," says Musashi-like person as he eats his weenie on a stick and casually walks away.

"No reason really. The princess is just a big fan of yours," said Random Passerby, completely ignoring the Musashi-like person.

"Strange. I didn't think I had any fans. Must have been some screwed up child or some spoiled brat. Parents nowadays, they spend all their money on what their kid's want. Back then, what we wanted was different than what we actually got. And cheaper too. We were satisifed with playing with cans and throwing rocks at each other."

"Shall we get going? We have till tomorrow" asked Random Passerby. "And can my name be at least changed to Boss now?"

"Ok. Let's go baldy," Gintoki said as he got up to leave. Baldy got up and was left with a fairly big bill. He didn't expect it to be laid out on him but then again, he was the one that practically begged Gintoki to agree on this date. So he paid the bill with much annoyance.

"Oi, is my name Baldy now?" said Random Passerby, who's name now is Baldy. "Oiiiii! I DON'T APPROVE! I DEFINATELY DON'T APPROVE!"

[I bet you all know where this is going now eh?]

"Perfect!" Rin exclaimed in Joy. "She really looks like the princess too. I'm saved! T_T"

"Uh, I don't know about this Rin." Shinpachi asked. He really didn't approve.

Rin looked at the woman, who was Otae, once more. It was really annoying her so with an abrupt movement, she uppercutted him in the jaw.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERRRRT!" she had yelled when she upper cutted. Rin began to cry. Not because he was soft, but because he was oddly happy.

"She even acts like her too! I'm so happy."

"Uh... that's some tough princess you got there..." Shinpachi noted. "By the way, I don't approve."

"It's Ok Shin-chan," Otae said happily. "I'm getting paid for a day off, what more can I want? ^_^"

"Sister, be careful. You might hurt someone there."


	4. The Day art thou Cometh

1 DAY PASSED BY

"She stood me up," Gintoki complained in slight ease as he sat there eating a parfait. "I wonder if I still get paid..."

He was in a big fancy restaurant type area. There was music, and a dance floor and tons of bodygaurds. Some of the customers felt uneasy so they left. Other's felt safe.

"Yo, Baldy, can I go now?"

"Well no, she'll be here any minute I promise."

Baldy tried persuading Gin to stay- "OI I'M NOT BALDY!"Eh-hem. Let me try this again: As Baldy tried persuading Gin to stay(OOOI!), a woman covered from head to toe had entered. Her face could barely be made out because only her eyes were uncovered. She was being escorted to their table. Baldy became nervous.

"Here, put on these glasses!" he told Gin as he forced them on. Gintoki, on the other hand, left in on. As long as he had a parfait he didn't care.

The princess sat down and stared at Gin for awhile. This made him somewhat uncomfortable.

"So you must be Princess Hanako," Gin guessed. He actually never cared to know her name. Maybe he still doesn't and was trying to make conversation or destroy the uneasiness.

"No, I'm Princess Monopoly," the Princess corrected.

"OII! It's Princess Monoke! MO-NO-KEEE!" Baldy corrected the correction. "How could you get own your name wrong! Oii!"

"Do I know you from somewhere Monopoly-san?" asked Gin, completely ignoring Baldy. He recognized the Princess's voice.

"That's funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing," said the Princess, in a cheerful voice. "Could you take off your glasses so I could have a better look?"

Gintoki agreed and began to take off his glasses. It seemed almost like slow motion, that is, until the anouncer said it was dance time. Gin and the Princess were distracted so he wasn't able to remove them.

"Eh- hem..." said the anouncer, checking if his mic was on. "I said it was time for the couples to dance!"

Gintoki ignored and ordered more parfaits instead since the ones he had ran out. The Princess just stood there wondering if they had anything good on the menu.

"Pssst, dance already!" whispered Baldy in Gintoki's ear. Gin didn't want to, but then he looked all around. Everyone was staring at him and waiting on him, even the anouncer.

Gin scratched his head in frustration.

"All right fine," he said. He got up and pulled the Princess's hand toward the floor but the Princess hesitated. Gin's eyes turned to more of a dead fish as he had difficulty pulling her. The sooner the dance was over, the more he could chow down on more parfaits and... cake! o_o

"Oi. I didn't ask. Let's go. After this you can order all the Bargain Dash you want."

"But..." whispered the Princess. "I don't know how to dance. All I've ever done was sword play."

"Ehhh, really?" Gin said in somewhat surprised manner. Then he began to think. 'Wow she must really be one of my fans to go as far as sword practicing in a world where samurai's are considered outcasts. Wait, why did I say Bargain Dash?'

Gin seemed like he knew exactly was he was doing. He told her not to worry and to follow his lead.

"You know how to dance?" asked the Princess, but she got no answer. For some reason, she was surprised.

The two walked out onto the dancefloor. Of course it was a slow song. Gin grabbed the Princess and pushed her up against himself.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he whispered to her softly. The Princess didn't say anything. In fact, she was going to uppercut him as soon as he touched her, but when he said those words to her, her mind became at ease. She felt safe and even blushed a little. Gintoki, on the other hand, went into a panick.  
'What am I thinking! Why'd I say those words to her?' He thought more and more and finally concluded: 'when I walked and held her, I actually thought she was someone else. I'm gonna tell the Princess that I had mistaken her for someone else and said those words by accident. She'll understand ne?"

"When you said that, I felt safe," the Princess said with hints of happiness in her voice.

Gintoki began to panick more. Before he could utter out a word, the princess continued.

"But I could tell you had mistaken me for someone else," she said. "After all, I had mistaken you for someone else too. For some lazy good-for-nothing dead eyed samurai."

'She knows Hikita?" Gintoki thought in surprise. He was also relieved that she understood so well. His heart jumped.

"OI! YOU SHOULDA TOLD ME YOU COULDN'T DANCE!" Baldy yelled out to them. Yes, Gin-chan couldn't dance.

"So, who'd you mistake me for?" the Princess asked curiously, completely ignoring Baldy."

"MY NAME'S NOT BALDY! IT'S

Gintoki was stumped. He didn't know what to say. Maybe Kagura? But then no, he wouldn't dance with Kagura and he'd get killed. Maybe Shinpachi? Aa no, too weird to be dancing with him and telling him he'd protect him. What about Tsukuyo? No he'd die. Otose? No he'd puke and die. Maybe Tama? No she'd clean and he'd most likely die. Or maybe Sachan... No she'd die. Kyubeei? No he'd definately die. Come to think of it, all the woman would just kill him. But he was forgetting someone... It was at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't remember.

"Otae-" Gintoki began to say as he remembered but then the thought of eating a parfait had made him forget his train of thought. In fact, what was he thinking about in the first place? Something about dancing and gorillas? The princess began to giggle.

"You forgot," she laughed. Gintoki had a slight blush. She knew him so well, yet so little. The Princess stared into Gin's eyes. Even though he had glasses, it looked like she can see right through them.

Conversation became unnoticeably silent. Without thinking, they had began staring at each other. They grew closer and closer. Still dazed into each other, Gin began to slowly take off the Princess's cloth that was covering up her face, and the Princess began to take off Gin's glasses...

"G-gi-" the Princess began to say but stopped and went into denial. How could this person be Gintoki? Gintoki would never stare at her in a way this. Then again, she never really noticed how Gin looks at her. She was confused so much, that her automatic reaction began to come in. Just as she was about to uppercut him, he grabbed her close up to him and hugged her. Again, she felt safe. But then, Gin lifted up her chin and gave her a peck on the lips.

"This will be the last time we'll see each other, I'm sorry," he whispered again. He then hugged her some more and left go. He began to leave. No one tried to stop him. The princess felt heartbroken. She didn't know why she felt this way, but a tear managed to make its way out.

'Gyaah,' Gin thought it frustration and sadness. 'Who woulda thought I'd actually fall for a spoiled brat like the Princess."

But no matter how hard he insulted her, he never really believed in them himself. He made his way outside. It was dark and empty. He had been there for that long? Wow time flew by quickly.

"Did he shoot the Princess yet?" whispered a dude hidden in the darkness.

"No," responded the other dude. "Anytime though."

Without a second thought, Gin race back in the restaurant. His heart was racing.


	5. Race to Which Mount err Table

"Sister!" Shinpachi yelled as he and Kagura raced into the hall way of the restaurant.

"Sh-shinpachi-kun! Kagura-chan!" Gintoki almost smiled in surprise. It was good timing that they came when they did.

"YOU BASTARD!" Shinpachi screamed as he uppercutted Gintoki.

"Shinpachi found out," Kagura said with dull eyes and while eating sukunbo.

"NO TIME!" Gintoki said as he continued running back to the dance hall. He wasn't sure what Kagura meant but questioning her can wait.

Gin and co's entrance into the restaurant earned them odd stares from everyone. The Princess sat down at her table, seemingly sad.

'She's safe,' Gintoki told himself with relief. He immediately began scanning the crowd for suspicious people.

"Oi your back," Baldy said. He was standing near the doorway.

"Gin-san... Let's get her out of here," Shinpachi said with a serious tone. It seemed that he knew that there was an assassin after the Princess too.

"So you know about the assassin too huh?" Gintoki whisphered.

"WHAT?" Shinpachi screamed. He ran up to the Princess in a panic and began pulling her in a struggle.

"Come on, let's go," he said as he grabbed her hand and began pulling her out. Gin thought it was weird that Shinpachi had guts to grab the Princess like that, and talk so informally to her. Shinpachi had this kinda guts? HOW LONG?

"Otae... get out of here," Gintoki said, suddenly sensing danger but not seeing it.

"No," said the Princess as she cracked her knuckles.

"IDIOT!" Gintoki yelled. Before the Princess knew it, Gin had jumped in front of the Princess,then a large BANG was heard.

"Tch, I missed," said Baldy. He had fired a pistol at the Princess but Gin had gotten in the way. Even though, they were both still standing.

Before he could reload, Kagura was able to throw her umbrella at him. Bullseye. Once the guy knocked out, all the bodygaurds tackled on him like a whole team of football players itching to stop the opposing team's player from getting the goal.

'Baldy... you bastard...' Gintoki thought as he stood there, feet shaking.

"Anego, are you alright?" Kagura asked. Her eyes dead like a fish. The situation didn't amuse her.

"Anego?" Gintoki said confused. He then took a closer look at the Princess's face. It was Otae. Even though he had said her name and thought it was her earlier, he never believed it was true. He just risked his life for Otae and yet, he didn't regret it one bit. He was happy that it was her, for some reason. But what was this pain near his heart that he can't get rid of, and why was he feeling guilty all of a sudden?

"Sister! Are you sure? Is there a doc here? A Doctor!" yelled Shinpachi to the Princess, Otae, in a panic.

"I'm ok Shin-chan," said Otae. This gave Gintoki some relief, but the pain near his heart was still there.

"Ehh? Oi," Gintoki said trying to get attention. He looked tired all of a sudden. "Aren't you gonna ask me if I'm alright?"

"You look alright to me," Kagura said. "Are you hurt?"

"Well my arm-"

"-Sister are you sure your ok?" Shinpachi kept asking. He had interrupted Gintoki.

"Oi..." Gintoki said. He really was beginning to get sleepier and sleepier.

"I'm OK but," Otae began. "How is Gintoki?"

"Are you Ok Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked all of a sudden. Nooow he cares. Because of that, Gintoki didn't feel like telling him now. Even tho, he was too tired to get mad and argue so instead, he gave him the silent treatment. No point in wasting energy he didn't have.

"Wow it must be really late," Gintoki said softly, as he looked up at the chandeliers above him. Doctors swarmed Otae to see if she was 100%.

"Eh, that's not what I asked," Shinpachi said. He was beginning to worry. Gintoki began to seem out of it. "What are you saluting to?"

"Saluting?" Gin asked. He wasn't saluting. He looked down. His hand had unconciously went to the source of the pain near his heart. When he lifted his hand up, he seen blood. He wasn't able to see it before because his suit was black.

"Aaa just tamato juice. Yea tomato juice!" Gin told himself, going into denial yet again. Baldy never actually missed both of them. Gin was shot.  
"Oi..." Shinpachi said worrily. Gin had not noticed that he was talking out loud.

"Shi-Shinpachi-kun," Gin said nervously. It would be quite embarrassing for the main character to have been shot. "You know how I'm human and how guns kind of hurt humans?"

Shinpachi was confused. He didn't get the clue that Gintoki was FRIGGIN SHOT!

"Oi doctor!" Otae said sternly as she choked the doctor. "Enough healing me, heal that guy over there!"

Otae pointed at Gintoki, who was know sitting on the table and going to sleep.

"H-hai!" the doctor said with fear. He went over to Gintoki with his team of doctors and began checking him.

"Get an ambulance!" One of the doctors yelled out. He laid Gin on the ground. Gintoki was unconcious to react. The once white table cloth was now partially stained with red.

* * *

_Next chapter should be the ending._

_Wow I'm disappointed at this story, even tho I had good intentions._

_BALDY: I'm EVIL now?... well I don't mind but my name is-_

_Anyways, hope you like. If you don't...I'M GONNA BEAT YOU..._

_ in a game of checkers._

_BALDY: -YOU KEEP DOING THAT ON PURPOSE! TEEEME!  
_


	6. Not DeaD Yet or Ever

"Gintoki..." Gin heard. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Bankai!" he yelled as a sprung up. He rubbed is hand on his face and then looked around with his dead eye stare. He was at the hospital and his chest wound was all patched up. Being in a hospital was bad because then he'd be left with a huge hospital bill he'd have to pay. Gin looked down. There was a woman asleep on a chair next to his bed. Her brown hair was in a ponytail with bangs in front and she held a box ultra fried eggs. Should he let her sleep, or should he awaken her?

"O...Tae..." he softly said as he reached his hand out towards her shoulder. Before he could touch her, she woke up. Her face was different than what Gin had thought and it gave Gin a fright. It wasn't Otae but someone else completely different that had the exact same clothes and the exact same hair as Otae!

"SMEGMA SAMURAI!" she yelled as she left. (Pony-chan, refer to episode 156)

"Gin..." said a soft voice. A hand popped out from behind the curtain and pulled it back. It was Otae.

"About the resturant dance thing..." Gin began, before Otae can speak. He opened a strawberry milk cup that was next to him and began to drink it. Otae was glad that he was going to talk first. She was curious to his explanation. "I may have gotten shot."

Otae waited for what else he had to say but Gintoki didn't say anything. She stared at Gintoki and Gintoki stared back. It all of a suddenly became a staring battle of doom. It didn't take long for Gin to get annoyed.

"Fine then!" he yelled in annoyance, then tried handing her the strawberry milk. "Take it! _"

"N-no," she said with a weird stare, refusing the milk. "What about the kiss?"

Gintoki spat out strawberry milk and began to choke and cough.

"THAT WAS REAL?" he yelled in a panic and quickly went into a defense stance. He thought he had imagined or hoped she'd forgotten, but mostly he thought he had imagined it.

"Of course it was real!" Otae said getting close and closer to him. Gintoki stepped back. He knew what was gonna happen next: DEATH.

"I didn't mean it!" Gintoki said. He hoped that would calm her down cause he really didn't want to die, and it did calm her.

"Ah. That so?" she said softly. Her face was had a smile with a hint of sadness. She struggled to laugh. "I knew that. I just wanted to make sure you know?"

Gintoki felt relieved that he got to keep his life but, looking into Otae's eyes, why did he feel so bad?

"I'm glad your ok," she said as she turned around and left.

"Otae," Gin called out. Before anything else could be said, a huge dog(Sadaharu) jumped on top of him.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura said happily. Then she punched him in the face. "You shoulda told us you were hurt aru!"

"Chechecheche, I tried!" Gintoki argued. "No one listened! Idiot!"

"Oi! Behave you two! Sis is-" Shinpachi began but then stopped. Gin wondered why he stopped all of a suddenly, but then he continued. "Doctor says you can leave. Let's get going shall we?"

"Oi! What was that? Why did you stop?" Gintoki asked. He was really curious.

"Gin-chan," Kagura said. She had been fiddling with the machinery. "I pushed this button alot of times, but it says it reached it's max aru."

Gintoki and Shinpachi stared at Kagura-chan. o.o

"Eh uh, morphine..." Shinpachi spoke.

* * *

_Srry. I wrote to much on this one so I can't make this the last chapter. _

_Last chapter is soon though! Most likely the next one._


	7. Don't Hurt Blinky! Whyyy!

**In the lobby of the hospital.**

"Do you see this carton as half empty or half full?" Gintoki wondered. He stared at his half empty carton of strawberry milk with extreme wonder. He then began talking gibberish, but it all came down to one logical conclusion. "If we get the moon together and make it have a talk with the strawberry milk, the world would have strawberry cheese. I'm a genius..."

"Gin-san, are you OK?" Shinpachi asked. Gintoki was actually being serious about the strawberry cheese. "Your acting pretty weird."

"Of course I'm OK!" Gintoki said, pretending to be fine. "A little morphine won't get me down."

"Don't worry Shinpachi," Kagura said. "He's just going through that age where all men just need to learn the truth. Like learning that Santa isn't real aru."

"Santa isn't real?" Gintoki asked in surprise. His dreams seemed like they were crushed. He then began talking to himself in disbelief. "All those letters... those cookies that were left out... and those presents I stole! All were pointless!"

"Oi you stole them! Pointless! Santa wouldn't have visited you because you've been bad anyways!" Shinpachi yelled out. Gintoki looked at him, walked up, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Shinpachi," he said softly. "I hate to break it to you but, Santa isn't real."

"Oiii! I knew that! Stop messing with me! OIIII!"

Shinpachi's comment didn't faze Gin and the moment was short lived because Gin began staring seriously at an indoor plant tree. He then got mad all of a sudden, punched it and damaged the wall behind it heavily. A few minutes later, Otae showed up.

"Are we leaving already, Shin-chan?" she said with a smile. She didn't even look Gin in the face. This bothered him. Gintoki went up to her and picked up her chin up with his hand.

"Tae, I now know that I didn't mistake you for anyone," he said with a serious expression on his face. "So I meant what I said, but... I'm not going anywhere."

Otae blushed a little. Gintoki got closer to Otae and she noticed. Maybe he was going to hug her, or maybe even kiss her! Her heart began to pound. Should she punch his lights out? No... even if she wanted to, she wasn't going to.

"BAKA!" Shinpachi yelled as uppercutted Gin, hard. Gin landed on the indoor plant tree. "What did you do? What did you say! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Calm down Shinpachi," Kagura said in a dull voice as she poked her nose. "It's the drug talking aru."

"IDIOT! You could've killed Binky?" Gintoki yelled. He was holding the fallen tree like it was a dying person. He then talked to it. "Binky it's OK. Your gonna be alright. This is a hospital. They'll take care of you. BINKKY!"

"Yea it's the drug," Shinpachi said with relief. "Anyhow, let's get going."

They began to walk away, except for Otae. She was about to leave, but then she looked back at Gintoki, who was still holding the tree at that moment. He looked back at her and softly smiled at her. She smiled back with happiness. Gintoki noticed that the sadness in her smile was completely gone. That made him happy and all warm inside.

"Lets go home," she said happily. She turned around and started walking away. Gintoki put the tree down and followed soon after.

"That was an odd performance," said a nearby nurse to a doctor. "He was really drugged out. Poor Binky."

"No..." smiled the Doctor. "Heh heh. The morphine wore off the moment he realized Santa was real."

* * *

_THE END_

_Btw, Gin was staring at the wall behind the tree. It had said: _

_"If you like the Pedoro Movie he was here but those damn kids .. Eh? why are you reading this? Well whatever. I've stolen 10 seconds of your life. Why are you still reading you dumbass! Stop reading! Your life is being wasted. _

_~Binky._

_P.S. You must be one stupid dumbass since your still reading this. I pity you._

_"_

_*Gin punches the wall*_

_mwah ha_

_Doctor: *sees him punches it and giggles* (thinks) Someone fell for it. XD  
_


End file.
